


Getting Drinks with an Ex-Angel

by Persephoneshadow



Series: Charlie Bradbury and the goblet of feels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury sits down for a drink with a former angel and learns some surprising things about him. Post Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Drinks with an Ex-Angel

Charlie shook the last drops of water off her hands as she stepped out of the dingy hallway. Washing bits of vampire out of her hair in the ladies’ room of a country western bar in the middle of nowhere Colorado had not been on the list of things she had expected for the latest visit with the Winchesters. But Winchester visits never quite worked out as expected anyway. She scanned the bar for her dates and smiled automatically when she saw a jumble of messy black hair and layers huddled at the end of bar, staring across the room at something Charlie couldn’t see from her angle. She had only known the former angel for about two days, but she had warmed up to him quickly, especially after he had pulled a rather nasty vampire off of her two hours before.  


“Remind me to not wear my limited edition D&D tee next time I come along on a monster hunt, ok?” Charlie sighed as she took the stool next to Cas. He started a bit, then smiled, tired and kind, at her.  


“I will attempt to do so,” he replied with sincerity that made Charlie grin and shake her head.  


“Where are the boys?”  


Cas jutted his chin towards where he had resumed staring.  


“They said they were going to ‘make back the cost of gas and drinks’ but they only seem to be engaging in a billiards game with those unhappy looking men over there,” explained, completely deadpan. Charlie followed his gaze to see Sam and Dean beside the pool table, very clearly hustling their opponents for all they were worth.  


“Well, I guess that means you’ll have to entertain me then,” Charlie chirped with another grin, nudging Cas with her shoulder. “Can I but you a drink?”  
Cas squinted at her then down at the half empty beer bottle in his hand.  


“I already have one, thank you…”  


“That’s that crap that Dean drinks, I’m talking about something that’s actually good.” He continued to give her a quizzical look as she hailed the bartender. “Have you got any good IPAs?”  


“We’ve got Widmer, get it special from Oregon,” the large man answered proudly.  


“Perfect! Two please.”  


The bartender smiled and turned towards the cooler.  


“I’m really fine…” Cas protested weakly.  


“Oh come on, you’re not going to know what you really like until you try everything,” Charlie retorted as the bartender set two bottles in front of them. “Besides, you sort of saved my life, so I have to be extra nice to you tonight. Next up I’m going to show you some of my top secret moves for getting to know pretty ladies.” Charlie had expected at least a laugh at this, instead Cas looked like she had suggested heading back into the vampire nest wearing all you can eat buffet signs.  


“I…uh…that’s alright…” he muttered, looking away from her and towards the bottles in front of him. Charlie felt a bit like she’d kicked a puppy.  


“Dude, I am so sorry. That was stupid of me.” He looked back up to her again, confusion returning to the deep blue eyes. “I, of all people, should know that it’s not okay to assume that sort of thing. If you’d rather get tips on meeting pretty gentlemen; that’s awesome too. Though I’m not really good at that.” This comment also did not seem to help. Charlie set herself a mental reminder to talk to the boys about their obvious failures in former angel life coaching and counseling.  


“I’d rather…” Cas began then shook his head. “I would rather not worry about…meeting people.”  


“Totally,” Charlie smiled lightly. “That kind of thing takes a while to work out for everyone. It’s just part of being human, you know. It’s like…” she looked around and saw the untouched beers in front of them. “Like beer, or anything really. You figure out what you like.”  
Cas sighed and reached for the bottle of IPA, carefully wiping condensation off the brown glass.  


“Yes, everyone keeps saying that,” he muttered. “Yet no one actually has told me how I am supposed to accomplish it.” Charlie took a swig of beer, tilting her head and squinting as she tried to understand. He gave another deep sigh, his eyes flicking up to glance at the boys by the pool table. “For instance, you are attracted to members of your own gender. Correct?”  


Charlie choked, sputtering a bit of beer and trying to breathe. She was still not used to how blunt a former celestial being could be.  


“Uh, yeah…yes I am…” she wheezed, wiping her lips with a napkin Cas politely passed her.  


“So, how did you come to that conclusion?” he asked gravely. Charlie wondered if he was trying to read her mind, he was looking at her so intensely.  


“Ohhhhh…” She pursed her lips, adding this conversation to the list of things she had not expected from the weekend.  


“Well?” Cas pushed, his gaze unwavering. Charlie smiled and took another careful sip of beer.  


“Meagan Donaldson.” Cas cocked his head. “I was a freshmen in High School, she was a junior and the star of the soccer team, as cliché as that is. And man, she was _beautiful_ ; blonde, blue eyes and this smile that made you feel like you were the only person in the world. I joined the junior varsity team just so I could be around her, and she always was so nice to me, even when she didn’t have to be.”  


“I don’t understand…” Cas muttered, a low rumble as he knit his brows. Charlie took another sip, closing her eyes and seeing the memories.  


“I had always assumed until then that I was…like everyone expected me to be; that I’d go boy crazy, bring home dudes, get married, make babies. Just like we’re told. But when I met her…I still remember it. We were at practice and she just…patted me on the shoulder and told me I’d done a good job even though I was kind of terrible. And I just knew.”  


“Knew?” Cas echoed, very clearly hanging on each word.  


“I knew I loved her and I wanted to spend every day close to her. Screw boys and babies and normal, I just…loved her.”  


“Did she return this feeling?” Cas asked, staring at her without blinking. Charlie shook her head slowly.  


“Nah…I mean, I don’t think so. I left school before the end of the semester and I lost track of her. But…she was still my first love, you know. She was how I figured out what I wanted.” Cas looked down at the bottle in his hands, contemplating something. He took a careful sip and swallowed thoughtfully.  


“So, for you, it was one person that…clarified things?” he asked carefully.  


“For me, yeah,” Charlie answered with a shrug as Cas looked up and away from her. “It’s different for everyone, though. But, yeah, sometimes you have, that…moment.”  


“Moment?” Cas echoed quietly, still not looking at her.  


“The moment where you just know,” she affirmed and took a drink. “I’m sure you’ll have one, hon, just…” Charlie stopped, realizing that Cas was in no way listening to her anymore. He was staring across the bar with a look of such clear longing Charlie had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.  


“Or maybe you’ve had a moment already…” she mumbled, and turned to see what Cas was staring at, though she had a pretty good guess. Sure enough, it was the same as when she’d sat down: Dean, leaning over the pool table about to take a shot. “Maybe you’re having one right now...”  


Charlie looked back and forth between the two men on opposite sides of the bar. Dean caught Cas’ eye as the nine-ball zoomed into the corner pocket and gave a quick, luminous grin that made even Charlie’s stomach do a little flip. Cas nodded and smiled back, a bit sad and wistful.  


“Oh my god,” Charlie whispered, fighting the urge to bounce up and down in her seat. Cas turned back to her, finally remembering she was there. “Oh my god, oh my god. You are so totally in love with him.” Cas balked, taking a deep breath and shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  


“I…I believe that may be the case…” he grumbled, taking another sip of the IPA and frowning a bit. “It is…that obvious?”  


“Well, yeah, to someone without the emotional intelligence of a turnip,” she shrugged. “So I don’t think you have to worry about Dean figuring it out without you telling him.” Charlie perked up. “Which you maybe really need to do.” Cas’ eyes went wide and he shook his head.  


“No…I don’t think that would be…productive.”  


“Why?” Charlie pushed. “It is the whole thing where he says he’s straight because I’m not so sure. I mean, we’ve had some talks and…well, come on, I’ve seen the way he lights up around you and…”  


“It’s not that,” Cas interrupted, shaking his head again. “Well, not entirely. I’m sure there would be a certain amount of awkwardness given his…history but, it’s…” Charlie carefully put her hand on Cas’ shoulder concern overwhelming the previous surge of hopefulness.  


“What is it then?”  


“The spell, the one that expelled the angels from heaven and made me…like this,” Cas cast a look down at his hands. “The final ingredient wasn’t just the grace of an angel; it was the grace of an angel in love with a human.”  


“You were in love with him before?” Charlie asked in amazement. The look Cas gave her made Charlie realize that this was not the point he was trying to get to.  


“If he knew…He blames himself for everything. He carries the whole world on his shoulders and if he found out about that, he’d blame himself for my…condition and the angels and…I’ve hurt him far too much already, Charlie, I won’t add to his burdens.” Charlie took in a long breath, squeezing Cas’ shoulder as he looked back towards Dean, eyes full of devotion.  


“You can’t be sure that’s how he’ll react…” she attempted but Cas shook his head again.  


“I can’t risk it. I can’t risk his anger or…” Cas turned and looked directly into Charlie’s eyes with soul piercing intensity. “I can’t lose him. I…wouldn’t know what to do.” 

He looked away and at his hands again. Charlie had to use every ounce of restraint not to hug him.  


“Oh honey…” she murmured.  


“At least this way, I can be close to him, as long as he’ll have me,” Cas added quietly with a shrug and a half smile. Charlie searched for words for a few seconds.  


“Cas, I still think that that…”  


“Hey, you look like someone died.”  


Charlie jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice from behind them. Her hand flew off Cas’ shoulder as Sam joined them.  


“We were just talking about…” Charlie stammered.  


“Something boring and not vampire killing celebration appropriate,” Dean cut her off. “Come on, Sammy bet me that you and him could beat Cas and me at pool. Let’s make him look like an idiot,” he declared, clapping both of them of the back as Sam rolled his eyes.  


“Dean, I don’t know how to play that game…” Cas protested carefully.  


“Good thing you’re gonna have an awesome teacher then, huh?” Charlie looked quickly between the two of them, speechless as Cas slipped of the barstool.  


“Dude, you are so going down,” Sam laughed, offering Charlie a hand then noticed her beer. “Hey, is that Widmer? Nice.” Dean made a disgusted noise.  


“Are you poisoning Cas with microbrew crap?” Dean demanded. Cas smiled and handed Sam his barely touched beer.  


“It’s okay, I’m not fond of it,” Cas explained with a faint smile then grabbed his original beer.  


“See, good taste,” Dean grinned and steered Cas towards the pool table, leaving Sam and Charlie to follow.  


“Oh, you have no idea,” Charlie muttered to herself as she took another long sip.


End file.
